Harem-verse:Teen Titans Go
by Masternica
Summary: Robin has always been a lousy leader but his worst mistake was firing a certain green guy. Warning: Netorare.
1. Chapter 1

Harem-Verse: Teen Titans Go.

Good morning companions today I bring you the first of a series of fics. The name of Harem-verse is because the protagonist or in some cases the protagonists have a harem I have also decided to publish this story in English to see how well it goes. Well no more to clarify let's start.

Chapter 1: Revenge of the beast.

The Teen Titans a heroic group of young heroes charged with protecting Jump city. Sadly our heroes had the worst leader in the world. Robin.

-Attention Titans mandatory meeting now.-said the supposed boy wonder while hitting a trash can with his cane. Robin was not only annoying but egocentric. Superficial, bossy and always forced to do the same. And that day was nothing different boring exercises, screams, scolding and all kinds of things that had nothing to do with being a superhero but that day would be something unusual.

"Fired?" Said a changing green.

-Yes. Fired is what you deserve for being the most useless team member. Not ready or strong. "Said the boy with the mask.

-in agreement. I will leave but remember my words. I will return and you and all the idiots that I have known will suffer my revenge. "Beast Boy said before leaving.

I spend a whole year where the reign of terror of Robin on the titan tower continued without any news did not spend much time. One day Robin took all his team to the yard to exercise in the garden but that did not make it less painful.

\- Very good team I think that is enough for today. - Robin said happy to others.

-Lie. We will stay to train all day. "Robin said, filling his companions with annoyance. Cybor was even banging his head with frustration. When then in the distance I heard a sharp whistle. The titans turned around and could see a mysterious hooded figure.

Who are you? "Raven said, extremely intrigued. Then the figure took off the hood revealing Beast Boy. But now it looked different. He was taller and looked much stronger than before. Raven and Starfire saw him with the face of a girl in love. While Robin looked at him full of fear. I never imagined that he would really come back.

-I returned just as I promised. And it's time to take out the trash.-said the green shapeshifter. While it became a big and strong lion. Robin tried to escape but was quickly caught. Beast boy began to play with him as a ball of yarn. Then Beast Boy became a gorilla and began to beat him and crush him to the ground and finally became a wolf to bite his limbs. All that animal beating left Robin unconscious.

A couple of hours passed. and Robin woke up from his lethargy to wake up to realize he was inside his room. In front of the Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire. They were there in his bed, naked and kissing. Robin wanted to intervene but could not Raven had turned him into a statue.

-Then Raven. Robin is aware of what is happening? "Said Beast Boy.

-Of course my love.-answered the pretty Goth girl.

-Perfect. I want you to witness the moment when you, my beloved ones, swear allegiance to your alpha.-said the green champion. Then Beast Boy sat next to the bed in front of Robin and the girls got on their knees in front of him they could not believe the majestic size of the male member of his beloved. It was 5 times bigger than Robin's and when the girls started to kiss him he started to increase his size. So the girls started giving him a rich blowjob. Robin could not believe it his beloved Starfire is sucking on another. And the worst thing is that this man was much bigger than him.

After a while The cock of Beast Boy was ready to fuck his new maidens. So he went back to lie down.

-Raven rides my cock first. While Star because you will not let me taste your delicious pussy, "said the green moody with an expression of depravity on his face. And so they did Raven introduced the huge cock of his beloved in her until now virgin pussy and immediately began to moan like a bitch in heat. Starfire did not stay behind shouting a few words in Tamaran's language that could only be words of ecstasy. For these points Robin was devastated but he did not suspect that things would get worse. After a while The Raven received the seed of Beast boy not before having reached the climax multiple times.

-Now me, my beloved.- said the red-haired alien to what the changing green accepted. But first Starfire looked directly at the statue of his previous leader.

-Look good piece of shit. I want you to see what you will never have. "Starfire said the words of Star wounded Robin was devastated condemned to be a statue that would see his beloved. In the arms of another man. In fact that was just what happened. Half an hour later Star also received the beast boy seed. Officially she and Raven was owned by her master.

-By the way girl, I'm Alpha Beast now. It's better than beast boy, said the green moody.

-Vive Beast Alpha.-The maidens said to their master. The next day Raven and her beloved were watching TV. When a certain red-haired alien appeared.

-Cybor called. He thanks you for getting him a position in the Justice League. "Said Starfire.

-I knew you would like it. Well my revenge against Robin is complete but there are still two people that I must execute.-said the green champion.

End for now...

Well friends I hope you liked it. The netorare has always been a guilty pleasure that I have. If they did not like to feel free to make their own version. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you a nice day / afternoon / night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harem-Verse: Teen Titans Go.

Good morning companions today I bring you the first of a series of fics. The name of Harem-verse is because the protagonist or in some cases the protagonists have a harem I have also decided to publish this story in English to see how well it goes. Well no more to clarify let's start.

Chapter 2: The submission of Terra.

It had been a week since Alpha Beast took control of the tower. The statue of Robin was left in his room to see how his victorious enemy was fucking his beloved in his own bed. However, the revenge of the Beast was not complete.

Our story today takes place in a luxury hotel in Jump City. To which had come a young man with black hair with the power to communicate with marine animals. Aqualand had had bad luck to find a girlfriend so when he received a message from Terra telling him that he was willing to give him another chance he became very happy.

-Excuse sir.- said the young aquatic manager of the place.

-Yes? What can I do for you? Said the manager.

-I am looking for Miss Terra.-Aqualand said to what the manager responded by giving her a paper with the number of Terra's room. Aqualand took them and left very happy once he arrived at the fourth knock on the door.

-Go ahead .- said the young blonde and pleasant was the surprise of Aqualand to see his girl stretched on the bed with nothing but a black panties.

-I'm glad you came wanted. You know, I felt really bad for leaving you. But let's forget that only drinks this aphrodisiac and get crazy. - said the Blonde with elemental powers. Without wasting time Aqualand drank the tea but without further explanation he turned into a statue with an expression of terror on his face. Seeing this, Terra did nothing but laugh.

-Well, I can not believe you've fallen so easily. Seriously you thought I would give you another chance after you left me in that garbage dimension.-said the Blonde in a sinica.

-The only reason I brought you here was for you to see me fucking a real man. You can leave my beloved.-Terra said at that moment our beloved green Titan came out under the bed naked and ready to fuck Terra in front of his ex-boyfriend. Terra bent down to see her lover's penis up close.

\- See this Aqualand. This is a penis, not the little finger you have between the legs. "Terra said before beginning to suck lovingly the penis of his beloved.

-You tried to rob Raven and then Terra. Now you will have to see how an alpha male fornicates with her regularly. "Said the Alpha Beast with a triumphant smile on his face. While the elementary harlot tasted the transparent liquid that drained from the penis of his new master.

-My beloved, I can not wait anymore I need your majestic virility inside my ultrasensible pussy.-said the blonde bitch undressing.

Without saying a word, Beast Alpha took his new maid and began to fuck her in the air right in front of the statue of his useless ex-boyfriend. Like Robin Aqualand, he was aware of what was happening. And Terra took advantage of the moment to humiliate him even more.

-Oh my love. Delicious, my love. You are bigger and better in every way. I want you to fuck me every day. These more than willing to have your babies. I want everyone to be a great happy family, "said the blonde whore. To make your ex suffer. However, deep down, the things he said he also wanted.

Several hours passed and Terra and her bestial lover continued to fuck. she never imagined that she would fall in love with her old enemy but the green one changed her heart from her hungry pussy. Another of the Beast's enemies had fallen but there was still one. A villain who with her girlfriend would be converted the slaves of the titan king.

End for now…

Well I hope you liked it if you wonder why the cover change is because I got a message that explicit images like cover are not allowed. Well, thanks for reading. I am a masternica and I wish everyone a nice day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harem-verse: Teen Titans Go.

Good morning comrades here Masternica with a new story to make them happy. This will be a filler chapter but I trust that you will enjoy it as well without further clarification, go ahead.

Chapter 3: The treatment of the bee.

A couple of weeks passed in which our Green Alpha. He decided to rest from his revenge and concentrate on protecting the city. The alpha beast soon became the Batman of Jump city. While his beloved Harem took over the tower. One day the changeling returned to the Tower where his beloved Raven and her other loved ones were waiting for him.

-Good morning. Beautiful.-said the green changing. Giving a tender kiss to each one.

-My love. I know you wanted to rest from your revenge but the girls and I found someone with information of where the white-haired bitch is. "Raven said to what her master was pleased.

Bumblebee an old friend of Cyborg had arrived at the Tower after this one spoke to him of the incredible masculine specimen in which boy Beast had become. The dark-skinned girl was in the living room. When the alpha beast his harem came to the place. The bee was completely annoyed his droid friend had not lied.

-Hey cutie. I must admit that at first I was somewhat skeptical. But now I see that I'm wrong, "said the dark-skinned beauty.

-Thanks Bumblebee. I'm also glad to see you. By the way my girls told me that you had information for me .- said the alpha beast.

-Of course. But I want you to give me something in return, "said the bee girl.

"Like what?" Said the beast.

-It is not obvious. I want you to make love to me just like them. What do you say? Daddy, you make me feel like a woman and I'll tell you where to go to Ravanger, "said the pretty brunette.

Decided. The changeling and his new lover in turn. They went to the room of the Beast. While the others stayed in the living room.

-How long do you think it lasts? -Said Starfire.

-Apuesto that is going to run from the first penetrated.-said a certain Blonde with elemental powers. To which they all responded with a malicious laugh. Meanwhile the Beast had removed the pantheons and seeing his cock Bumblebee was amazed. He began to suck it as if he wanted to absover but his delicate little mouth could with similar cock of alpha male. Once the penis of his beloved was ready the bee did not waste time. And he put himself in puppy position. Inviting to be fucked without mercy. And the beast accepted the invitation. From the first moment that the changing green meteo his cock inside Bumblebee's pussy the brunette began to moan and scream and put faces of ecstasy on his face.

-Oh yes Daddy. Punish me without mercy, Daddy. Feed this bitch bee with your super stinger of sangano.-Bumblebee said as the beast penetrated and groped in the same way he did with his other maidens an hour passed and the girl bee had run 17 times before receiving the seed of his beloved after a while. The beast took his new consort. returned with the others.

-I fell asleep. -Said the beast with the bee girl in her arms.

-It was to be expected- said Raven meditating.

-When he wakes up. We will not only have the information you were looking for. If not a new friend to play. "Said Starfire.

end for now ...

Well friends I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish all my readers that they have a nice day / afternoon / night.


	4. Chapter 4

Harem-Verse: Teen Titans Go .

Good morning friend. Here I bring you the conclusion of this passionate story full of jealousy, love and sex. Before I start, I think it's important to note that some parts of the chapter may be too obscene for some readers. Having clarified that let's begin.

Chapter 4: Final Revenge

Bumblebee revealed to our heroes where they were Ravanger and his new girlfriend Blackfire . As expected, the two villagers offered resistance. But nothing they could do against the demonic power of Raven . In the end the two were brought before Alpha Beast who was already prepared to claim them.

\- Ravanger and Blackfire my favorite bad girls.-Said the green moody.

-What is it, bestita? You still upset about the bad things I said about you, "said the white-haired bitch.

-It may be but neglect I am going to convert any into conscious statues. I have thought of a better method to discipline them.-said Alpha Beast as he took off his pants while his harem stuck the faces of his prisoners to his stinking cock.

\- Aaaahhhhh . What's that smell? " Blackfire said, full of revulsion.

\- They're smelling our master's sperm residue. Its smell is nauseating and at the same time addictive. As if it were a kind of toxic drug, "said a certain gothica birdie . Pushing Ravanger's face against his beloved's penis.

\- Admit it, sister. Disgusting smell them but they can not stop smelling it. Do not be shy give a kiss to the penis of the master, "said Starfire pushing the face of his sister in the same way that Raven did with the other girl. After a while both villanas were given that they did not have another option in a few seconds they would desmallarian as if they were intoxicated. Armandose of value both put the lips like a piquito and gave the penis of the beast a loving kiss. And then both fell unconscious.

After a while, girls woke up and discovered that they were both in a trap.

-Did they enjoy the feel ? said Terra, who was sitting in front of them.

"What are you planning to do now?" Blackfire said annoyed.

-It is not obvious. Both are naked in a trap. But neglect the master not only decided to wash his majestic cock. If not with the help of Raven none will have to wait .- said the blonde with elemental powers. None of the villains realized that the beast was behind them. And using a Spell, he doubled both alpha males afterwards. They introduced their gigantic erections. In the pussy of each villain and began to fuck her mercilessly.

\- Enough already. You have no right to do this.- Ravanger said .

\- Silence Puta is an honor to serve Alpha Beast in this way. It does not matter when I take time. The master is going to break will become their new wives and nothing can do about it .- Terra said delighting in the show that was before her. The whores were screaming like sows. After a while both girls lost all their will power.

\- Oh please do not stop. Keep fucking my beloved, "said Blackfire .

\- Ami, too, please. I love your rich cock.- Ravanger added .

That was all. The two harlots who offended Alpha Beast were his whores now. The revenge of the Beast was completed. A week later a wedding was held. Alpha Beast had dressed appropriately for the occasion.

\- Ahh the little beast. He grew so fast. " Cybor said along with his girlfriend Jinx .

After a while the brides arrived at the place doing the classic bridal march. The ceremony was preceded by Cerebro making use of his title of judge. Once all the wedding procedures were carried out. Alpha Beast kissed all his wives, Finally beast boy had everything he always wanted.

The end….

Well I hope you liked stay tuned because there will be more deliveries of the Harem-verse in the future. Thanks for reading, I am a masternica and wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


End file.
